stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin
-Benjamin, a few seconds before Blue dies Benjamin is a Rock Hard Gladiator created by Poppetje3D. Appearance Differently from other RHGs, Benjamin features a fair amount of distinctive traits: he wears a monocle on his right eye and a white-and-black hat; he shows to have black hair, both facial and head and he usually carries his wand with him Personality Benjamin's most defining character is that of a ruthless man, yet calm and confident most of the time. He is shown to not hold any kind of restrain against his opponents, no matter who they are. Because of this, all of his fights have ended in bloodbaths, be it by execution, overkill and/or torture. Although he seems relaxed while fighting, he can actually lose his temper, especially when against unexpected reactions from his enemy. In these cases, he acts by instinct, be it by rushing against the enemy or by attacking the opponent to create space. Story Benjamin's origin is a mystery: he seems to have appeared many times in the course of history, being apparently immortal, showing no sign of aging and he's usual to disappear for set periods to avoid people's attention about his nature and powers. The only possible viable speculation is that he may be of British origin, given his accent. Voices around actually murmor that his main activity is capturing fighters to imprison them inside a magical virtual reality, where they are forced to fight each others to the death. But, besides this, the only accurate info about him are about his fights against other RHGs. And that, except in a few cases, his opponents have never returned unharmed, both phisically and mentally. Powers/Abilities Benjamin is a mage and illusionist, capable of using different kinds of magic in unexpected ways. His greatest strength comes from being able to freely use his power, resulting in most of his attacks being completely unpredictable Stage Performer: Reality Bending The reason behind his extreme flexibility comes from a single trait of his power: Benjamin is able to convert any kind of magic trick used by stage performers as real, resulting into the capability of bending reality at his own will. Although his power has the potential to be omnipotent, Benjamin is usual to follow certain patterns, like weapon/creature materalization, matter bending, normal sorcery and power ups. He also gives proof of being a great illusionist, being able to put enemies in deep trances. While on one side he's (on paper) one of the most powerful mages, he's weak against physical damage, meaning that enemies who can quickly close gaps and force a close combat fight have a good probability to put him in danger. Battles Benjamin vs Mark - WON Benjamin vs Angelo - LOST Benjamin vs Nemesis - WON Benjamin vs Gen - WON Benjamin vs Lash - WON Benjamin vs Ichimaruu - WON Benjamin vs Syrius - WON Benjamin vs Luther - WON Benjamin vs Archanine - WON Benjamin vs MicWizard - WON Category:RHG Category:Bad Guy Category:Evil Category:Nemesis Member Category:Character Category:Characters